The call of the wild
by doomreaper
Summary: Ginny Weasley became a slytherin when she was sorted instead of a gryffindor. This is her life. HP/GW AG/DM NT/RL T FOR SOME OF THE SWEARING JUST INCASE .
1. Chapter 1

28th June 1995 (End of fourth year for harry potter)

My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley and I am officially doomed. I am going to be a 4th yr. slytherin. I have copper red hair, hazel flecked with bright gold and green eyes and a pale smattering of freckles across my nose. I'm writing in this di.. Journal because apparently this will help me get over my 'irrational stupid fear of diaries' as mother calls it. Thanks for the fucking advice mother, way to make me feel good about myself. My best friends' names are Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott and Tracy Davies and due to this almost all my family hates me which makes life awkward. To make it worse I have to spend my holidays in Grimmauld place with them. Even worse is that Potter and Granger are going to be there to and they detest my brother Ron – not that I blame them. I hate him as well.

The only upside is I once again get to see Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks who I made great friends out off. I have known Tonks since I was about four when she first came to the Burrow with Charlie and have always stayed in touch with her. As for Sirius Black me and Draco figured out that he was innocent at the beginning of third year with some not so small hints from Lucius Malfoy, for some reason both Malfoys adore me. We being me and Astoria because Draco is far too peacock like to not make a scene went to meet him. He and I got along great and we have also exchanged letters mainly because he didn't know anything about me but that I was Weasley. Soon apparently after he asked around about me, he said he didn't mind that I was a slytherin(apparently his favourite cousin was one but she wasn't evil). Potter and I have always got on ok having the chamber in common. We mutually respect each other because well I was fucking awesome in the chamber and even in my pathetic state helped him out and he was just brave enough to help me although how much bullshit Ron told him about me. Granger and I have a civil relationship consisting of nods when see each other and the occasional well wish. I don't understand Granger. For some reason she seems to hate me more than all of them. Daphne, Astoria's older sister, says it's because I have higher grades than her at everything and take more classes. Did I mention I did self-study in ancient runes and arithmancy as well as actually taking care of magical creatures and muggle studies and took all the tests? l. I'm looking forward to getting my owl result in ancient runes and arithmancy. Yeah you read right I did my OWLs in those subject at the end of last year . I have always been interested in arithmancy and ancient runes going as far as to read my brothers books from only when I was six. Being six I became far too rebellious for my own good doing things like sneaking away in the night to the orchard to run and fly. I adore jogging and flying. They make me feel free. I even made chaser in my second year. Soon though I got pretty bored of it and only play reserve chaser. See I am a great student, a nice person and a shoo in for prefect then head girl and still my mother and father detest me . Even though my brother Ron hates me with a passion he is the only one of my brother who I fight with regularly.

The only brother who actually talks to me without secrets is Bill and he is like a million miles away. The only reason mother and father let him is because he threatened to refusal of the family legacy. As if we have a family legacy. Fathers family were disgraced and mother was disowned after marrying father. What only me Bill and Percy knew was that aunt Alexandria and grandmother Lucretia Black nee Prewitt – mothers sister and her grandmother sister- has been training me in the old ways and the Prewitt family secrets so that I can be the heir (The Prewitts are a matriarchal line) . They have never approved of the Weasley line not being a proper line with poor unsatisfactory people. Seemingly the heir to a Noble and Ancient family shouldn't mess about with poor stupid people. They don't have anything against muggleborns or squibs or muggles as long as they're not stupid and worthless. Father is apparently worthless for not having put his skills to better use. I used to have a great relationship with Percy as well but he was never one not to outwardly flaunt his mischievous nature authority figures or just random untrustworthy people so we regularly send secret owls to one another. He is my second favourite brother. I think the only reason Fred and George don't talk to me is that they have enough trouble from mum without adding me to what mum doesn't like about them hence why I still get awesome presents from those two even if they have fake names. I am their protégé . They get some strange satisfaction from keeping me their best kept secret. Apparently only their silent benefactor knows about me. It's hilarious though how as soon as a prank happens everyone blames them or the golden trio whilst me and Astoria are laughing our heads off somewhere. As for Ron he just hates that I am smarter than he is and am everything he wants to be. Charlie can't talk with me because mum would start throwing fits and he would have to go even further from me. He send me regular letters through Dora though and more often than not souvenirs.

I HATE MY LIFE! Packing to go Grimmauld place is absolutely boring. I never leave my stuff out.

"GINEVRA ROSE MOLLY WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE OR WE WILL BE HORRIBLY LATE. AS IF YOU HAVENT DISGRACED OUR FAMILY ENOUGH!"

As if you haven't told me that every day since I got into chamber never mind that it is my fear and the reason I'm not a child anymore. Sometimes I hate my family.

I have to go downstairs and smuggle out my gift for Sirius soon . Mother doesn't trust him. That's only because she wants Potter to care about her like he does Siri. Hah not gonna happen in this life time. Merlin she actually thinks it's possible. It gets even worse though. She is so desperate that she is trying to put Ron and Potter in the same room. As if Siri would put up with that. He has been making a room for Potter in that house for weeks.

Luckily she doesn't want my 'evilness' around Granger so she's in a different room. Good I didn't want her to touch any of my books. My friends send me books from their ancestral libraries knowing my passion for reading something that simple minded idiot will never get. I mean the only reason everyone sings her praises is because she can memorise a textbook and say it out loud only partly understanding the theory. She's only a mediocre witch unlike Tracy who is also a muggleborn but she genuinely has loads of power.

I look forward to reading from the Black ancestral library though because since I have Black blood running through my veins I can enter while she can only enter with Siri's permission who coincidently also doesn't really like her much to her consternation. Hah dear Morgana she's a fool.

Anyway I rather like this journal. I'll write soon.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd July 1995

Oh dear merlin. What the fuck. I just had the worst couple of days. Ok anyway now we are at Grimmauld place. It is a pig sty. There is no other explanation. The only upside is that Sirius being my saviour decided to give me the biggest room on the fifth floor. Yes the fifth floor which means that no one else is on my floor or has a reason to be. I guess he wanted Potter to be near him. Poor Siri- everyone here treats him like shit. He really doesn't deserve it. I mean he has issues but don't we all. Mother is trying to take control of this house as if she owned it. Hag! Sirius and I set her straight. I got grounded and no pudding for a month. Siri and Dora will sneak me some. Dora is coming here next week. I'm so excited. She is like my big sister and her mum is like my honorary mum. Narcissa 'Cissa' Malfoy and Andromeda 'Dromeda' Tonks are actually very motherly and very similar to each other whether they admit or not. Speaking of, I need to make a note to make sure I send them both a letter.

Any who, Ms Know It All came up into my private room just barging in as if she were the queen and declared that the shrew wanted to help me do my homework early. I already did my homework with my friends on the train and at school because as much Draco denies it we are total nerds. She just assumes everyone needs her 'help'. She can't even help. She just spouts from the textbook like a really ugly fountain. I hate her… Damn the portrait is shrieking again. Mrs Black is hilarious she hates everyone in this god forsaken place but me and Snape. Me because I'm a Slytherin and apparently she has portrait in Draco's French chateau where he talked about me (I preened for a whole foot on his letter) and also because she noticed my heir ring. Snape is just one of kind. I mean he may be an evil git but well you have to respect him. He is so smart and his elegance in a potions room has no comparison. He is very good at what he does. I get on really well with him. After first year, I went to him for guidance and we have chats ever now and then. We talk a lot about arithmancy and potions because Severus Snape loves both. Behind his gruff exterior he really is a softie. I think he has a crush on Emmeline Vance though. She is one of Dora's auror friends.

I don't actually know why I'm writing this but I feel like this is a good way to control my temper by passing on my troubles to this. It's like Tom but without being evil or talking or well I suppose it's not. Sometimes I miss Tom so what if he was the most evil wizard ever he was still my first friend. People don't get over things like that in a day especially me. Stubborn to the end as Tom used to say.

Well I am going down. Mother is screeching for me. Is it just me or does she sound exactly like Mrs Black? With that thought I'm off to hell. They say the path to hell is paved with good intentions. I wonder if Mother knows. I will tell her that.

Write to you soon. You really are more helpful than you look!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry it took me this long to upload but hopefully I will be uploading more now. I just wanted to put a disclaimer that says Harry Potter world belongs to J.K Rowling and I take no credit for it.<strong>

**Also thank you for reviewing Spiked Dragon. I thought no one would read my fanfic and its so nice to have proof that someone liked it enough to review. I too really enjoy Ginny stories where she has an attitude. Thank you for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

5th July 1995

Well I'm actually enjoying myself. I feel like I'm floating on air because the Black library is huge, so huge that it will take at least a few years before I go through them all. I read very quickly so that is a big thing for me. Sirius even said he would give me this house because he hates it so much and I could put it to use. I strangled him with a Weasley hug that I only occasionally indulge in. Needless to say we got a lot of odd looks but Siri laughed- not one of slightly fake tired ones bit a proper one with his eyes twinkling. He is so sweet. He promised I could have this house and all it entails as he is from one of the wealthiest branches of the Black family tree. One house is apparently hardly anything. Draco boasts that no matter how rich Siri is he will always be richer because not only does he have the Malfoy money but Cissa was the only plausible heir for the richest Black branch. Yay for him - that was sarcasm by the way. It isn't so bad here. I mainly get left alone.

Mother just told me to clean my floor and don't come out unless for food. How thoughtful of her. Kreacher cleaned for me under the orders of Mrs Black. He is very clever as he actually works for Sirius but pretends to be mad so he can spy on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard. Really think about it. He says he does it all for the greater good( which just happened to be how Grindelwald justified his campaign to rid the world of muggles). I mean really who the hell put him in charge of a bloody school? All he does is make the minister mad hence him further making up random and weird rules to get more control than Dumbledore. It just isn't fair. Ok so he is quite clever but that's all he's got going for him. It's really quite obvious he doesn't do any of the work he needs to. McGonagall does it all with his excuse of I need to look after the world. No he doesn't. I mean really what the fuck? He is so incompetent. In his years of being headmaster Hogwarts has lost its title of best magical education in Europe. Just because he doesn't agree with some of the courses he has slowly done away with them. I would have loved to take wand making or Abraxan riding or wandless magic or dual animagus. Those are some of the courses they offered before the idiot took charge. To be fair Fudge and Bagnold made it way too easy to change them. Almost all ministers are idiots. Sirius or Kingsley or Remus would make amazing ministers. They are kind yet cunning and also smart and understanding. They are also no pawns in a chess game.

You know I can't really get over how useful this di…journal is. It's the perfect place to drop all my rants. Anyway gotta go. I have to make a practice cake for Dora's birthday next week.

I love baking; well actually cooking on the whole but anyone who sees me do it makes an immediate connection to my blasted mother. It's horrid. She just uses her wand to make food. I do it with my hands because cooking is an art. Before I get into this rant I had better go. Duty call and I am its ever obedient slave!

See you soon

* * *

><p><strong>I know my chapters are short but I kinda prefer them that way.<strong>

**Any way another disclaimer- J.K Rowling is brilliant and her Harry Potter series is just that , hers. I take no credit!**

**I am really sorry if my grammar is bad in some places. I try to go back every so often to improve. Thank you for pointing it out hafizatul sufiah yaacob. Hopefully I did better this time.**


End file.
